


Come live with me, Angel

by MaxKowarth, Wildphoenix_ofthe80s



Series: What if this Storm Ends? [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male presenting pregnancy, Pregnancy, doubting, mention of abortion, mentions of that swine Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxKowarth/pseuds/MaxKowarth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/pseuds/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s
Summary: I had a lot of outtakes or later written textfics that fitted in Something entirely new. I couldn't do much about that but i loved them too much to consign them to the bin!As today marks the 1st anniversary ofthe original fanfic, me and my beta reader dug a few of these ideas from the early days of SEN up and wrote them into some sort of sense.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: What if this Storm Ends? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Come live with me, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first year anniversary of SEN, everybody! *blows out candle*  
> Thank you Marvyn Gaye for the title! And thank you EVERYBODY who has read, commented, kudos'd, recc'd, liked my art, and my beta reader/ideas guy.
> 
> The next part of SENverse has suffered a setback (my laptop has died and gone to hell) but i don't think I lost anything thanks to beta reader, so everybody thank him too!

It had been a matter of days. Aziraphale kept telling himself things were back to normal, well, apart from the fact he supposed his and Crowley's relationship had taken the leap to physical now. Either way, glad as he was for Crowley hanging around, after several days of the demon's music, reading the news out loud and lounging on the sofa, or trying to mother him, and spurred by God's affirmation that they were safe, and blessed, he had created an excuse for his partner to go out for half an hour or so. He felt a little guilty, but brushed it aside, relishing the soaring classical music on the gramophone, and busying himself with the shelves and the filing.   
It was during one particularly intense filing moment with some French philosophers with similar names that he felt his vision swim, a drain of energy sapping him. He fought it, pretended it was vertigo. Briefly scrabbled for, and pressed the quick dial on, the phone Crowley had insisted he keep near him.   
At least he remembered how to press one button!  
He remembered nothing more until Crowley was hissing in his ear.  
"What... What are you doing?" He managed  
"You called me, remember? What happened?"  
Aziraphale had stopped listening, Closing his eyes as another wave of dizziness passed over him. If Crowley replied, he didn't notice.

*

For his part, Crowley tried not to panic, moving to lay Aziraphale back on the floor. What was--? He focussed in on the angel's energy, his scent, anything diagnostic.   
He soon noted the little energy flare low in his partners pelvis, and bit his lip, "Is that - is that normal?" He flapped a little, "Is it?" He glanced at the ceiling. There was no response. No smug angels creeping from the shadows either. He let himself relax a little. Aziraphale's sleep was peaceful, anyway. He moved to get some water and a damp towel, and after a few minutes holding it to the angel's face he woke.  
"Mmph?! Crowley what is -??"  
"You need to be careful Angel, you're going the right way for a celestial abortion."  
Aziraphale flushed at the implication, "I was only filing!"  
"Don't file so far from the ground when I'm out." Crowley grumbled, "You're expending a lot of energy to make that life." he helped the angel sit and handed him the water, which was gladly sipped at, "I felt fine."  
"You weren't paying attention to your corporation, you mean."   
The angel huffed.   
"Look down, Angel." Crowley spoke, softly. Aziraphale handed him back the water and closed his eyes to concentrate, dropping his head. The fragile little corporation that served as his vessel in the human world was alive with sensation and life, keeping a heart and lungs and digestive system going, and beyond that a gathering ball of light and life, a flicker in existence but already raring to grow.   
"Oh." He managed.   
"We weren't meant to create life anymore." Crowley murmured, "It's taking a lot out of you. You never - in heaven?"  
"No." Aziraphale replied, still caught on the ball of light, "I was a soldier, I never - I was always in training, or guarding, or on standby - I wasn't even aware it went on... Not really."  
"Me neither." The demon sighed, "Which means we'll have to muddle through this. Together."  
"Crowley..?" Aziraphale managed, "How do you feel about this? Really, I mean?"  
"How do I feel about our week old impossible child that I had never considered would exist given we've been seriously dating less than a year?" The demon snorted.  
"I... you know what I mean."   
"And you know it will take us longer than a week to get over this."   
Aziraphale finally opened his eyes, spell broken, "B-but how do you feel, Crowley?"   
Crowley shook his head, lacking words.  
"See, that's what I was afraid of." the angel managed, teary-eyed, "This has all rather changed how I saw things. But I... always saw them with you."   
"Ngk-Angel, I-cant-wouldnt-"  
"I know." Aziraphale soothed. Crowley broke eye contact and stood, pacing.   
"I did always think it would be me that broke us though." the angel admitted. Crowley froze, "No Angel, no. For once, nothing about this is your fault."  
"Well it's not the childs!"  
"No. They are ours. They are OURS and blameless." He sank to his knees, exhausted by the last few days and the concern he'd felt jumping across London and flinging the bookshop doors open to find his beloved on the floor unconscious. There was a pause.   
"Our side, tangible." Aziraphale murmured finally.  
Crowley's cyclic thoughts had finally shifted, "Physical form? A corporation? Do you think we would be allowed to-to make a corporation for them too?'  
"Angels made physical forms, once.' Aziraphale replied, 'And Lucifer made Adam.' He paused, "And you..."  
"Stars don't count." Crowley snorted.

*

A few hours later, when Aziraphale had been picked up from the floor, spoilt and assessed to be okay by his demon, Crowley finally felt the enormity of where they'd left off earlier had washed off. He was doing the filing now, Aziraphale sitting in a miraculous window seat to guide him.   
"What do you think a corporation would look like?" The Demon mused.  
"Hm?"  
"Well, maybe I should have said, what would you want them to look like?"   
Crowley fidgeted, back to Aziraphale as he asked the question. When the angel didn't reply straight away he feared he had asked precisely the wrong thing.  
"Angel?" he prompted, softly.  
"I.. This isn't conjuring up a form. It's not Harry in my top hat, you know."  
"That poor rabbit."  
"He's not my point, Crowley. My point is that, as much as I may like to take a rake thin red head under my wing and teach them the joys of the world..."  
"Didn't you just do that?" Crowley smirked. Aziraphale ignored him, "-This is biology. I think. We don't get to choose, Crowley, they do that themselves, whoever they are."  
"That is totally dodging the question." Crowley hopped from the stepladder and made to sit with his partner, one boot resting on a first edition of' 'Wings'.  
"We could just go. I looked at Alpha Centauri before? Then whatever they look like, it's okay."   
"No, thank you. If we are having a child I would prefer the familiar comforts of life around me."  
"You ALWAYS prefer them around you." Crowley snorted, "I mean look at this place, do you ever sell books, really?"  
"Sometimes. There's nothing wrong with loving the things that make you happy." Aziraphale didn't need to explain. Crowley removed his sunglasses and looked him in the eye.  
"No angel, no there's nothing wrong with that."  
Aziraphale managed to blush, before he swept the demons boot off his book, slipping from the seat and bustling to put it elsewhere. Crowley rested his boot on the next book in the pile with a chuckle.  
Aziraphale returned and gave him a withering look, "Crowley!"  
"What, not like 'Diggers' was any good anyway."  
"I beg to differ!" The angel removed the demons legs from the pile entirely and tucked them up beside him.  
"Angel..."  
"Just don't use them as footstools."  
"Gunna need a chair then."  
A click brought a chair careering towards them. Aziraphale stepped aside for it.  
"Still not an answer." Crowley added, and to Aziraphale's astonishment instead of putting his feet on the chair he indicated he should sit down. The demon waited until he had, and dangled his legs over the edge of the window seat, facing the angel, hands on his shoulders, "What's your ideal?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"We defend humanity and they like to play these games. You want red hair on it you said?"  
Aziraphale dropped his eyes shyly.  
"I think they should have your eyes then."  
"C-"  
"Pssh." Crowley waved a hand, "Safer for them not to look like a literal serpent."  
"I-I wouldn't mind." the angel murmured. Crowley was already talking again though, "No idea what alignment they'll have if any of course, so can't really decide on golds, blacks, blues, reds, could see a kid with a trio of gold freckles by their eye though." Crowley gently touched the corresponding place on Aziraphale's face. The angel melted a little inside, glad this event hadn't ruined what they had started to build, relationship wise. He raised his own hand to place over Crowley's.  
"Brave like their father." He murmured.  
"Kind like their daddy." Crowley replied.  
"Silver grey wings." Aziraphale added.  
"Nah, gotta be some colour in there. Hint of blue maybe."  
Aziraphale wiggled his shoulders, his interior warm with love and fondness.  
"That you?" Crowley managed.  
"Mmhm."  
"Could toast marshmallows on that warmth."  
"I love them."  
Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
"They're 6 days post conception. They're hardly anything right now."  
"I love them." Aziraphale insisted, "Here." He lowered the hand entwined with Crowley's to his heart.  
The flood made the demon gasp.  
"So you do." he managed a moment later, "I should sleep on you when the draft gets too bad in here."  
Aziraphale was gazing expectantly at him.  
"Well?" He asked, brightly.  
"Well what?"  
"How about you, how do you feel about them?"  
Crowley grinned widely, "I'm teaching them temptation."  
"Crowley!" The angel was mortified.  
"Could be useful."  
"For a demon."  
"Or an angel who wants a dinner date in Rome."  
"Oh." Aziraphale blinked suddenly, "I should look through the things I mustn't have now."  
"You think it'll affect them like in humans?"  
"Dear, I seem to have a lot more than a corporeal heart and lungs right now, and I presume it's became they need them."  
"I'll remember that next time you go on a baking spree. Eating for two." Crowley chuckled.   
Aziraphale caught the laugh. It was nice, loving, friendly. Comforting.   
"Alcohol." Crowley said suddenly.  
Aziraphale nodded sadly, "And blue cheese."  
"Yikes." Crowley said, "Got any books?" He grinned wryly, "I mean... on the subject?"

*

Neither of them expected the hormones. Neither of them had ever experienced anything like it. Some days Aziraphale was a whirlwind of negative energy and self loathing, and despite Crowley reminding himself how much of this was hardwired by Heaven, and how much of this was uncontrollable emotional meltdown caused by a small ball of light which probably had a body by now, sometimes it was too much for him.   
Crowley had woken today on the sofa, to the sound of Aziraphale pacing, muttering. It was self despair day today.  
"I'm a terrible Angel... that's what got us into this mess. And to take it out on my own child! It doesn't deserve this... If I could fix this."  
Crowley sat up, eyes wide at the idea of his partner working himself into such a state he would even consider such a thing, "But you won't miraculously fix it?!" He managed, before realising that probably wasn't the right thing to say, covering his mouth as though he were about to throw up on the rug.  
Aziraphale for his part snapped out of his pacing at the very idea, "How could I, Crowley?"   
"Gift of god, yeah I guess-" The demon managed.  
Aziraphale blushed a little, "And part of you." He pulled his single chair over. Crowley had long given up trying to stop the angel doing heavy lifting.   
Once seated, he took and squeezed Crowley's hand gently, "How could I destroy a... physical representation of the choice I... we... made?"  
"Oh Angel..." Crowley managed, "I didn't - ngk - didn't mean - "  
Aziraphale sighed, "I meant what I said at the start Crowley, I won't expect anything of you."  
"Our side Angel. We're together. Especially through this. How could I ever abandon you? You're my silly, stubborn and somehow endearing partner, and my best friend. This is nothing compared to armageddont!"  
"But it's not nothing.' Aziraphale said. close to tears, "They... aren't nothing. And I don't know how, what form everything will take. What if it destroys me?"  
"I'll wring it's neck." Crowley growled, "Angel, if you run into difficulties, if you need somebody, who else is going to be there for you? Gabriel?"  
Aziraphale dropped his eyeline, "I will cope. I will work it out."  
"No. You don't have to. I am here and I'm not going to let you struggle alone. If you try to do this alone you're no better than Gabriel when he did this to you."  
"Crowley! That's a low blow!"  
"The whole point of this is cooperation, not annihilation, and isolationist behaviour is the direction to losing. We are better together, no matter what the powers that be in Gabriel's head think. And we fought to be together. Can't give you up, Angel. Never could."  
Aziraphale faltered, biting his lip hard, "But Crowley... If I'm to fall... what will they do to you?"  
"Let me catch you, you daft fool."  
"Will they let you though? Why would they ever want to simply let us be together?"  
"Who cares, its too late Angel, you're stuck with me."  
Aziraphale barked a little laugh, "I suppose that's right. How do you... want to go about all this?"  
"Well." Crowley pondered, "I'll bet, after all that activity and the efforts made, you were planning on carrying like a human."  
Aziraphale thought, "That would make sense."  
"Course it does Angel." Crowley teased, "Look who's proposing it!"  
"Don't get doing that." the angel managed, "I don't know if I could put up with a proposal from you, knowing how we got to this point."  
"No shotguns, got it." chuckled Crowley, "If we plan for a physically formed child, corporation and all, we should have a home for them. I'll get on that and bring you the options."  
Aziraphale smiled softly. Crowley reached to stroke his knuckles, "We are going to be parents, Aziraphale. For the first time we are going to do things right, carefully, and-"  
"Competantly?" Aziraphale finished the sentence. Crowley grinned widely.   
"Angel, just let me love you. We'll sort out the rest from there." he reached to hold his partner's shoulder, pulling him forward a little to rest their foreheads together.   
"Just me?"  
"Both of you. You know what I meant."   
Aziraphale sniffled, "I do. I'm sorry."  
"Same." Crowley nuzzled his partner's cheek, "Think you've been alone with your thoughts too much today. Lets put the wards up and go out for lunch."   
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Word's on the street that little cafe on the corner has a new chef who does exquisite carrot cake."

**Author's Note:**

> The carrot cake? Why, that's mine ;) Fresh baked, juicy, full of walnuts and sultanas and with a soft cheese topping *chefs kiss*
> 
> When i started SENverse i had just had an epic breakdown. I was off work for 3 months with it and its taken me a year to get back to any sort of real normality. 
> 
> So thank you everybody. And thanks GO fandom, you're the best. I wouldn't be here without you all.


End file.
